A Tale of Three Sisters
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Ever wonder what the Black sisters, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa were like before Voldemort? What about the complete story of how the three sisters eventually became the people we saw in Harry Potter? Well here is the begining to their story/ Plz RR
1. Part I Chapter I

A Tale of Three Sisters

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: NOW.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that pleasure belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N Ever wonder what the Black sisters, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa were like before Voldemort? What about the complete story of how the three sisters eventually became the people we saw in the Harry Potter?Well here is the begining to their story:

Info: Bellatrix is the eldest sister-she is two years older than Andromeda-who is two years older than Narcissa. Bellatrix-b.1951 Andormeda-b. 1953 Narcissa-b. 1955 In this chapter Bellatrix is 8, Andromeda is 6, and Narcissa is 4.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter 1- Spellorecorder_

Black Residence, Summer 1959

Bellatrix Black scowled. She had searched far and wide for that traitor. How could she possibly catch Andromeda and punish her for stealing her cloak again!? Bellatrix twirled a strand of her pretty long black her around her index finger.

"Come out, sister dear," She called, sweetly.

Too sweetly.

Her dark eyes moved around the room, searching for any sign of her little sister...

She grinned impishly, the closet door was unlocked, and she'd locked it that morning.

"Oh, where could Dromeda be?" Bellatrix commented as a way to confuse her sister," Prehaps she went...to the drawing room?" As quiet as a cat, Bellatrix tip-toed to the left side of the closet door...

Bella could hear Dromeda shuffling about in the cramped broom closet.

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three._

Bellatrix yanked the door open, nearly pulling it off its hinges.

Andromeda Black screamed.

"Come on, don't act like a mud-blood! Take it like a Black!" Bella said gruffly, pulling Dromeda out of the closet.

"Bella-please don't hurt me. Mother fixed you cloak, it's as good as new! And Father said he'd take us to Wizarding Theatre later!" Andromeda continued to ramble.

Bellatrix held her younger sister an arms legnth away, and looked down at her. Andromeda looked a lot like her older sister, but her hair and eyes were both light shades of brown, thus her looks were not quite as dark.

"Why did you steal my cloak, Dromeda?"

Andromeda shrugged.

Bellatrix shook her," Tell me, I am the eldest, I have senoirity!" Bellatrix screeched.

Andromeda winced, she hated when Bella flaunted that fact in her face," ...I wanted to wear it 'cos Grandfather Pollux was talking about how stunning it looked on you, and I wanted someone to tell me that I looked pretty too."

Bella smirked, she loved feeling better than her sisters...a giggle sounded from the other side of the room.

Both Bella and Dromeda turned to see the youngest Black, Narcissa holding a Hallibrooke Spellorecorder( old version of a muggle cam corder).

Bella was furious," Narcissa Druella Black, erase that recording now!"

Narcissa shook her head, blonde curls bouncing, and giggled again.

Bella and Dromeda shared a look, and then without warning both launched themselves toward Cissy.

Narcissa shrieked shrilly as Bella tore the Spellorecorder from her hands.

"How the heck do you turn this thing off?" She said peering into the little magic camera.

Dromeda took it from Bella's hands, and pressed a button on the side.

Bella glared," I knew that."

"Sure..."Cissy chuckled, and suprisingly both of the others joined in.

"CHILDREN!" Druella Black, their mother, called," Get down here now."

"WHY?" Bella snapped back, annoyed.

"Your aunt has given birth to your new cousin. We're going to St. Mungo's to visit!"

The sisters sighed at the same time," I hate Aunt Walburga," Andromeda muttered.

"We all do," Bella said darkly, as they left...about to meet their cousin Sirius Black for the first time.

A/N Okay, thoughts?


	2. Part I Chapter II

A Tale of Three Sisters

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP at all.....still.

A/N Much thanks to jedigal125, and TheGirlCanRock, for their reviews. Also a big thanks to my friend Ginny for all of the support! This is Chapter 2, and you'll see them meeting their cousin for the first time...which is odd because if you think about it Bellatrix later pretty much kills him in 1995(?) Well please keep reviewing:)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2- Lil' Cousin Sirius

_Near St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Summer 1959_

Andromeda Black hated St. Mungo's, she hated Aunt Walburga, and all she'd wanted to do was go to the Wizarding Theatre, like father had promised. She never got to do what _she _wanted to do.

Dromeda sat in the back seat of their flying car, in between Bella and Cissy. Bella was staring out the window in boredom, and Cissy was pulling the head off one of her 'enchanted dollies.' _Good thing, their heads grow back, _Dromeda mused to herself.

Suddenly their father made a sharp turn, causing several muggle's to honk their silly car horn in protest.

As their car swung to the left, Dromeda fell into Bella, and Cissy fell with a thud on top of Andromeda.

"Get off," Bella shoved Dromeda, and Cissy off, and Andromeda found herself now smushing Narcissa.

" Dromeda! Get off your little sister!" Druella commented shrilly. Andromeda scrambled back into her seat.

"Are you hurt, dear?" Druella asked Narcissa.

"No, I'm fine mum."

"Good...Andromeda try not to harm your sister again," Druella said, a bit angrily.

"But-"

Druella glared at her middle daughter," No buts. Do as I say."

Dromeda gave Cissy a matching glare," Yes, mum."

Druella turned around in her seat.

"I hate being in the middle," Dromeda muttered, crossly.

Bellatrix rolled her dark, almost black eyes," Get over it, Dromeda. You're the middle child...It's your destiny to always be stuck in the middle."

Narcissa snickered.

"Girls," Druella interrupted her daughter's argument," we're here."

The Black's parked their car outside of the muggle shop, Purge and Dowse, Ltd, and the five of them assembled on the right side of the building, where muggles couldn't see them.

As fast as possible all of them wisked through te magical gateway, much like the one at King Cross Station.

The Black family stood in front of the "Welcome Witch" at the reception desk.

"How may I help you?" the plump, slightly older witch asked.

"What floor and room is Mrs. Walburga Black on?" Cygnus asked, haughtily.

The plump witch smiled kindly," Third floor, room 13."

Without so much as a thank you the Black's were headed up to the room.

~~Upon Arrival~~

Dromeda, Bella, and Cissy entered their aunt's room slowly...their parent's were chatting with Uncle Orion, who appeared to be very happy at the birth of his first son.

"Well look who it is," their other Uncle, Alphard greeted them.

"Hello Uncle," Bellatrix greeted him, coldly. Andromeda smirked...Bella was still sore at him for the prank he'd pulled on her at the last family reunion.

Alphard ignored her hostility," And, hello to Andromeda, and Narcissa to. Are you ready to meet your cousin?"

Narcissa giggled," No. It's not like he'll be as pretty as me anyway."

Alphard mumbled," True to her name."

Cissy gave him an odd look.

"Walburga! The girl's are here!"

"Well tell them to get their arse's in here, I won't wait all day!" Walburga yelled back.

Alphard shrugged," You heard her."

Cissy went in first, followed by a relunctant Bella, and Dromeda.

Aunt Walburga looked more cross than usual, but somehow Andromeda got up the courage to speak first.

"So...where is it?" Dromeda asked, slowly.

"It is a he," Walburga snapped," and we've named him Sirius Black."

She showed them a tiny, writhering , blue blanket in which a tiny dark haired baby was hidden.

"Here you can hold him, Bellatrix," without asking, Walburga plopped Sirius in his eldest cousin's arms.

Bellatrix grinned down at him," He has the Black family good looks."

Walburga nodded," He does...one day he'll be a great Slytherin."

Bella passed the baby down to Dromeda.

She stared at him," Hi?" She said. She didn't get to say much else because Narcissa took him into her small arms.

Cissy wrinkled her nose at him," I don't like him. He's funny looking."

With that statement, Walburga handed the baby to his father, and the girl's prepared to leave.

_Little did they know how many wrong assumptions had been made that day...Sirius would never become a Slytherin...Dromeda wouldn't always be stuck in the middle because she wouldn't always be in the family...and Bellatrix Black would probably never grin at Sirius again...without a motive._


	3. Part I Chapter III

A Tale of Three Sisters

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: NOW.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that pleasure belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N Thank you to the two of you who reviewed:) And a special thank you to Ginny, for all the great support!

Info: Bellatrix is the eldest sister-she is two years older than Andromeda-who is two years older than Narcissa. Bellatrix-b.1951 Andormeda-b. 1953 Narcissa-b. 1955 In this chapter Bellatrix is 9, Andromeda is 7, and Narcissa is 5.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter 3- Family Portrait_

Black Residence, Winter 1960

Narcissa Black pouted as her mother began to fix her pale blonde hair.

"Hold still, Cissy," Druella ordered, sternly.

"Mum-why don't you just use magic?" Narcissa whined.

Druella snorted," Don't worry, love, I plan to, but first I had to comb some of it out."

With an annoyed sigh, Mrs. Black pulled out her long, knobby, wand, and with a breif exclamtion, Narcissa's hair was longer, straight, and rippling down her small frame.

Druella smiled sweetly at Cissy," You look brilliant, Narcissa."

Cissy grinned," I always do."

"Yes," Druella agreed," now go get your sisters."

Narcissa headed toward Andromeda's room first.

It wasn't hard to find her two elder sisters, both of them were in Andromeda's room...fighting of course.

"Hold still, Andromeda!" Bellatrix hissed, loudly.

Dromeda wriggled away from Bellatrix's strong grip.

"Don't you dare leave this room, Dromeda. I know where you sleep," Bella said, scowling.

"I don't care," Dromeda argued," Why do we have to take a bloody family portrait anyway? All it will do is rot in an old box for years and years!" Andromeda waved her hands around in frustration.

Narcissa took this as her cue to enter the conversation," We're taking a picture 'cos mummy wants something to remember us by when we grow up and move away."

Andromeda and Bellatrix both rolled their eyes.

"Why don't you just shut it, shortie?" Andromeda replied.

Bellatrix nodded in agreement," The only reason mum told you that **lie** is because she new you were dumb enough to dress the way she told you, if she told you that was the reason."

Narcissa's ice blue eyes flashed in defiance," You're the one who's lying, Bellatrix Black."

Bellatrix laughed,testily," And why would I do that?"

Narcissa flicked a strand of blonde hair," You're jealous of me of course!"

Bellatrix's dark eyes seemed to become a shade darker," I would never be jealous of you...you're probably going to be a squib! A stupid, magic-less squib!"

Andomeda paled, this was a touchy subject for Narcissa-the five year old had yet to show any sign of magic.

Cissy's anger flared," Take it back!"

"Never," Bellatrix sneered.

Without a second thought, Cissy had slapped her bigger, taller, stronger sister in the face...leaving a large red handprint.

There was so much tension in the room that it was like all the air had been sucked out. Bellatrix didn't say a word.

Instead, she punched Narcissa as hard as she could...in the eye.

Cissy burst into tears. Needless to say none of the Black's were exactly...motherly, or caring for that matter, so Bellatrix fled the room, and Dromeda did also. Neither wanted to be blamed for Cissy's black eye.

Druella sighed, from her own room she could hear Cissy's wails, she was used to it afterall...those girl's always fought.

Eventually Druella grew tired of it, and came to her youngest daughter's rescue.

The first thing she saw was Cissy's unsightly purple/black eye.

"Narcissa, where did you get that?" Druella asked, sternly.

"I....um...." Narcissa's thoughts wondered to what would happen to her sister if she told mother on her...

"Bellatrix hit me, mummy."

Druella glared at her hands," Of all days-picture day? BELLATRIX BLACK!"

Bella sighed in annoyance, and came out of the cupboard she'd been hiding in," Yes, mum?"

"Why did you hit Narcissa?" Druella demanded, all but yanking Bella's arm out of its socket.

Bella snorted," For your information, _Druella, _Narcissa slapped me." Bellatrix showed Druella the red hand-shaped mark on her face.

Druella gave both of them a look of death," We'll discuss your punishment later." she growled," But first, come take the photo...**now!"**

Let's just say it was one interesting picture...even if it was in black and white.


	4. Part I Chapter IV

A Tale of Three Sisters

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: At my best friend's house.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP!

A/N Sorry about not updating in foreverrr...due to recent horrible wheather my cable is screwed up! Anyway thanks to Ginny for all the support( and the computer), I hope you all enjoy this:)

Info: **In this chapter Bellatrix is 10, Andromeda is 8, and Narcissa is 6.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 4- Future Imperfect_

Knocktern Alley, Fall 1961

Bellatrix grinned," I told you I could find Knocktern Alley."

Andromeda nodded," I still think we should head back to Diagon Alley now," as she said this, her eyes roved around the street in anxiety.

"You're not scared are you, Dromeda? Are you going to run home to mummy?" Bellatrix taunted, a slight sneer on her face.

Dromeda's eyes flashed in anger, causing her to look a lot like her elder sister," No! I just don't want to be caught. Besides mum wouldn't care anyway."

Narcissa twirled a strand of blonde hair around her finger,"Who cares if we get in trouble. I **cannot **have my dress ruined by this...filth."

Bella snorted at the new fluffy, pink, gown that Narcissa wore," _Puhhh-leasse_ it would do that thing a favour if it were ruined."

Dromeda and Bella both giggled loudly, attracting the attention of several dark cloaked men passing by.

Bellatrix adopted a passive look...if she wanted to be taken seriously then she had to act serious.

She mouthed to her sister's,'Shut it or else.' Then the three little witches sauntered down the dark alley toward Borgin and Burkes.

Bellatrix Black had always been the toughest of her sister's-the most cruel, but even ten-year-old Bella was shocked out of her wits by some of the people travelling in Knocktern Alley.

There were no children...not even Hogwarts aged children. The dark, moldy street was filled with thin sallow faced wizards and witches. The people stared at Bella and her sister's as though they were pieces of meat.

Bellatrix was as overjoyed as the other Black's when they entered Borgin and Burkes. That was until Narcissa walked straight into a stand holding extremely human looking fingers and toes.

Cissy jumped back, and prepared to scream.

Bella grimaced, _Narcissa will not ruin this for me now!_ With a hard whack Bellatrix slammed her hand over Narcissa's mouth.

"If you scream, I'll hurt you," Bella hissed. Narcissa didn't answer instead a shrewd man's voice did from behind them.

"What is it I can help you three pretty ladies with?" the man's little hair hung like an oily mop over his head, and his voice sounded as oily as his hair.

Bellatrix forced herself to smile," I'm Bellatrix Black, and these are my sister's. I am looking for a certain object I heard you had here...Mr...um..."

The man interrupted," Call me Mr. Borgin. Tell me Miss Black what is the nature of this object?"

The sound of the old door creaking open caused Bella to turn around. A tall thin man, with short cropped blonde hair stepped into the shop.

With him was young boy who looked strikingly like the man, both had icy blue-gray eyes.

Mr. Borgin smiled greedily at the two," Welcome Abraxas, and hello to you to, Lucius. I'll go fetch Mr. Burke, so that he can speak with you."

The man called Abraxas studied the three girl's," So you are the children of Druella and Cygnus I presume?"

Andromeda answered him first," Yes. I'm Andromeda, that's Bellatrix, and Narcissa."

Abraxas smiled not unkindly," It is nice to meet you." He looked down at Narcissa for a moment,"Miss Black," he addressed her," How old are you? I believe you in Lucius might be in the same year at Hogwarts when you begin. It would be very nice for Lucius to have someone to talk to."

Lucius glared at his father, but Narcissa dismissed it.

"I'm six."

Lucius looked triumphant," I'm seven," he announced. Abraxas gave him a look, but it was ignored as the two shop owner's came into the room.

It didn't take but ten minuites for Bellatrix to talk Mr. Borgin out of the overpriced necklace with an engraved _B_ on it's face. Bellatrix left the store with the pendant on her neck and a stack of galleons still in her pocket.

The three began to race through the street to try to get back to their Mother who was probably looking for them, but were stopped by an old woman.

She was strange, with awful stringy white hair, and a crooked smile. "C'mere children, an' I shall tell you a secret. A secret- of your future."

Bella shivered uncomfortablly, she wanted to say no, but he couldn't. Bella-like Cissy and Dromeda was following the strange woman without thought.

"I shall tell Andromeda her secret first," the woman, Madame Polyxena Glocuma, said wispily.

Bellatrix and Narcissa watched, _How did she know Dromeda's name?_

Holding onto Dromeda's hands, Madame Poly began to croak out the words," Love shall be both your downfall and your freedom. Beware, people close to you may one day turn their back on you."

With that Dromeda staggered away, breathing hard.

Madame Poly called out," Narcissa."

Cissy did the same as Dromeda, but this time Madame Poly's words were different," To please is fine and dandy, but be wary. The one you shall be with you already know."

Cissy ran faster than Dromeda, racing to catch up with her sister.

Madame Poly's face became troubled," Bellatrix Black," she whispered.

Bella stepped forward, truly afraid for the first time.

Madame Poly took Bella's young hands in her own wrinkled ones.

"Sweet irony, you will kill your own blood, and a distant blood relative shall destroy you. Darkness will bring insanity, and evil will breath."

Bellatrix Black ran ten times faster than either of her sister's, and the haunting image of Madame Polyxena faded into nothing but fog.

_A/N SO?_


	5. Part I Chapter V

A Tale of Three Sisters

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: At my house( the cable is back:)

Disclaimer: I still have no ownership of HP and co.

A/N Okay this is the last chapter in Part One....although they are very fun to write. It might be shorter than the rest, but this one shows an in depth look at Bella's good side...anyways very sad to write considering the fact that we all know how this ends( If you don't then you shouldn't be reading.) Anyway Enjoy!

Info: Bellatrix-11 Andromeda-9 Narcissa-7 Sirius-3 Regulus-1

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter 5- Eldest_

August 31, Fall 1962, Black Residence.

Andromeda tossed and turned in her bed. She'd never been much of a sleeper anyway, and it didn't help that her eldest sister was heading off to her first day of Hogwarts in less than twenty-four hours.

Dromeda sighed in annoyance, and crawled out of her king sized bed. She paused only to open the wispy, net-like, green canopy so that she wouldn't become tangled in it.

Dromeda stepped down and to her utter anger tripped over a toy broom.

THUD!

....and she face planted.

Dromeda scrambled to her feet; her face was beat red, and the word'Sirius' was about to roll off her tongue. She hated aunt Walburga for going on vacation and leaving the little runts here.

Sirius and Regulus had to be the two most spoiled little brats she'd ever seen.

They'd made a mess of her room, and had nearly caused Cissy to fall and break that antique vase that mother was always going on about.

Dromeda walked around the house, studying every little thing she came across. So maybe she wasn't the one heading off to Hogwarts this year, but it felt to her as though it was an ending of an era in her young life.

Was she going to miss it? Was she going to miss the constant companionship of her sisters? The cruel words of her mother? Those awful family get togethers?

**Nope. **

Andromeda knew that that was a bad thing to think, but life only gets better right?

Dromeda continued to dwell on such thoughts until she came across Bellatrix's room.

The candle light was still flickering in the dark of the house.

Usually Dromeda wouldn't have ventured into the lion's den, but Bella was leaving tomorrow so...

"Bella, are you still awake?"

There was a shuffling noise," What do you think?" came the suprisingly docile reply.

Andromeda took that as a good omen and entered the room.

Bella sat staring at the ceiling, which was dark blue with glittering star like dots twirling around; their Uncle Alphard had enchanted it for Bella's eleventh birthday.

"What are you thinking about?" Dromeda asked Bella, quietly.

Bella sighed running a hand through her jet black curls," Nothing. You wouldn't understand, Andromeda."

Dromeda stepped into the room, joining Bella in her "star" gazing," I think I might."

Bella turned her eyes on Dromeda," No you wouldn't for you do not stand in my shoes."

Dromeda smiled," No they are much too large for me to wear."

Bell scowled, but said nothing for several long moments.

Then finally," I..it just feels like something is ending. Like this might be the last time I ever get to _really_ talk with my family. Stupid, right?"

Dromeda shook her head," No, it's exactly how I feel."

" Why would you feel like that, you're not the one leaving. You're not the one who has to leave first. I am. I'm the eldest," Bella snapped, sounding more like herself.

"It's not easy being stuck in the middle either. I'm mum's least favourite."

Bella stood, and patted Dromeda on the shoulder, something that startled the younger one very much.

"None of us have it easy. I'm the eldest everyone expects me to be the best, and so when you or Narcissa out shine me I feel as though I must stop you, and I also must experience everything first. Whereas you are the least favourite, and get all of my old clothes, and Narcissa has to be tormented by us her whole life."

The two laughed heartily.

"Well you need to go to sleep, Bellatrix. Good-night." Dromeda started to leave, but stopped.

On impulse she pulled her older sister into a tight hug, and Bellatrix returned it, it was the first time either had ever showed how much they cared for one another...and probably the last.

~End.~ On to part two, but before I do we will have an interlude by one of the sister's....that will tell what happened in between parts.


	6. Interlude of Andromeda

A Tale of Three Sisters

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: At my house( the cable is back:)

Disclaimer: I still have no ownership of HP and co.

A/N Here is the interlude of Andromeda Black.

It will talk about the two year of her life before she entered Hogwarts. So it's set between 1962 and 1964. Please enjoy, the interlude's will be shorter, and more about the inner turmoil of the characters at that time. Bellatrix- 11-13, Andromeda- 9-11, Narcissa- 7-9.

,_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Interlude of Andromeda Black_

~**_In each family a story is playing itself out, and each family's story embodies its hope and despair.~_**Auguste Napier

After Bellatrix left for Hogwarts, the Black residense lost much of its former dramatic scenes. When Bellatrix _was _there she hardly spoke to any of them, and Andromeda least of all.

The house seemed to be forever silent like a grave yard, and Dromeda found herself trotting around the house, reading books, or sneaking out to play with the muggle children.

Andromeda had been taught to hate muggle's with a passion that scared her, but truly they interested her.

As she played their queer games, she studied them and was rather dismayed to find that they weren't much different than wizard children, and so she snuck away more and more often.

Although it took a while, eventually the muggle's began to talk to her. It all started the begining of her first summer before Hogwarts...

She sat in a "swing" as the muggles called it, and watched the other children with bright eyes. A plump, red-haired, girl whom the other's called Emma nodded toward Dromeda, and the girl and her brother walked toward the young witch.

Andromeda twirled her hair in anticipation, none of the childrn had ever approached her before.

Emma smiled sweetly," Hello...um...I'm Emily, and this is my brother Theodore Tonks," Emma paused slightly, and pointed to her blonde, fair-skinned, bother," but if you want you can call us Emma, and Ted."

Andromeda tried her best to smile, it was an odd sensation for she rarely smiled at her house.

"Andromeda Black."

Emma giggled," What kind of a name is that?"

Andromeda scowled," Mine."

Emma frowned," I'm sorry if I upset you, Andi."

Dromeda frowned," Andi?"

Emma grinned," It's what I'd like to call you, if you don't mind."

Dromeda grunted," Not at all."

"Well," Ted interrupted loudly," I'm calling you...Dromeda. Did you know that you're named after a constellation?"

Andromeda nodded," Everyone in my family is named after one."

"Odd family," Emma commented.

"You have no idea," Andromeda replied darkly.

Ted raised an eyebrow," Keep telling yourself that, Dromeda."

Over the rest of the summer Andromeda talked to Emma and Ted, and avoided Bella and Cissy as much as possible.

The day that Andromeda had to leave for Hogwarts was not a happy one.

It was a rainy, day, and she hadn't seen either Emma or Ted for a week. With a dramatic sigh she climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express whilst her parent's tried to assure her she would be in Slytherin.

Bella had taunted her the entire way there saying," I bet you'll end up in Gryffindor, then mother and father will disown you."

Dromeda snapped at her sister with venom in her voice.

"I take that back, maybe you will be a Slytherin after all," Bella sneered.

Dromeda stepped onto the train, and her heart leaped.

Ted was there.

"What are you doing here?" Andromeda demanded, pulling him into her compartment.

"Funny story really, I...um...turned out to be a wizard," Ted laughed nervously.

"Ah...so you're a muggle born?" Andromeda asked, innocently.

"A what?"

Dromeda sighed. She spent the rest of the trip telling Ted about the wizarding world, and about how she hoped they would be good friends.

No one knew they might turn out to be more.

_A/N So?_


	7. Part II Chapter I

A Tale of Three Sisters

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music:)

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or the characters I use, with the exception of Emma Tonks, and my new O.C Alexander "Lex" Nott.

A/N This is the first part of Part II! Thanks to everyone for all of the amazing reviews! Please continue to review:) This chapter might be rather short.

Info: Bellatrix-14-Third Year Andromeda-12-First year Narcissa-9 Bella-Slytherin Dromeda-Slytherin Lex- Ravenclaw Ted Tonks-Hufflepuff

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Broom Cupboard, Unkown location Hogwarts January 13, 1965_

Chapter 1- Celebration

Bellatrix Black grimaced as Andromeda entered the large broom closet. Why had Bellatrix allowed Lex and Rodolphus to talk her into inviting her little sister here anyway?

Bellatrix hid her grimace, and all but ignored Andromeda's entrance. Sure, Dromeda was a Slytherin, but in the same instance Dromeda was...well she was Andromeda.

The eldest Black continued to count her guest list for her makeshift party, _Lex, Rodolphus, Andromeda, Rabastan, Igor, Evan, Antonin, and Alecto. _

They were all here now, but it wasn't going to be like a normal birthday party...all they would do consisted of giving Bella an expensive present and talking about their fellow classmates faults and dislikes.

Rabastan started the "party" off.

"Now Bellatrix," Rabastan began," I know you expected an arse load of presents from me--I brought a cake instead."

The cake was small, with green icing and silver letters spelling out **For Bellatrix Black**.

Bella rolled her eyes," I don't know Stan dear...if you cooked it youself we should all fear poisoning."

Rabastan scoffed." Just shut your flap and eat some."

Bella waved her hand dismissively," Next gift."

Evan shoved his awfully wrapped gift at Bellatrix, his usual grimace tainting his good features.

With a flick of her wand the package opened itself. Inside was a list of spells that were too "dark" for school.

Bellatrix grinned wickedly," Thanks Evan," She then stuffed the paper in her pocket ignoring the look of disgust on Dromeda's face.

Igor's gift wasn't wrapped. It was a small bottle of Veritaserum which Bella admitted could come in handy.

Antonin went next.

"I...um...Evan stole my idea." Whilst he rambled on Bellatrix read over the list of spells.

"Lazy git," Bella accused, her wand pointing at his throat," get out!"

Antonin Dolohov did as she said.

Lex and Rodolphus gave her identical grins. Alecto said nothing, and handed a small kitten to the eldest Black.

"It's a male cat."

Bella smiled," I'm glad someone opted for an expensive gift!"

Alecto nodded.

"What ya' going to name it?" Lex asked before stuffing a handful of cake into his mouth.

"I'll name it...Riddle."

Andromeda entered the conversation." As in Tom Riddle, the new dark wizard?"

"Yes," Bellatrix snapped," Who else?"

Andromeda glared," Why would you name the cat after him?"

"She's obsessed with that creep, that's why," Lex sneered.

Bella slapped her friend on the shoulder," He _is _charming."

Lex jumped up," He's like what...90?"

"Actually," Andromeda interrupted," he's in his 30's maybe 40's..."

Bellatrix ignored her sister," What's it matter to you anyway, Alexander Nott?!"

Lex seemed to vibrate with anger," It doesn't! He dosen't and neither do you-Bellatrix Black!"

It was the worst birthday celebration ever.

**~~Three Weeks Later~~**

Bellatrix noticed a tall Ravenclaw guy following her again. The teen's blonde hair was in his face which covered his icy gray eyes.

Bella turned on him," What do you want, Lex?"

Lex stared into Bella's eyes the answer to that question was simple enough. All he had to say was 'you', but instead he replied," I'm sorry Bella."

He offered her a small, perfectly wrapped present.

Bellatrix opened it anxiously. Inside was a heart pendant engraved with two snakes.

"You're forgiven Lex."


	8. Part II Chapter II

A Tale of Three Sisters

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music:)

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or the characters I use, with the exception of Emma Tonks, and my new O.C Alexander "Lex" Nott.

A/N Part II probably won't have as many chapters because it is rather dull, but thanks to everyone for all of the amazing reviews! Please continue to review:) This chapter might be rather short.

Info: Bellatrix-14-Fourth Year Andromeda-13-second year Narcissa-10 Bella-Slytherin Dromeda-Slytherin Lex- Ravenclaw Ted Tonks-Hufflepuff

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hogwarts, Great Hall, October 30, 1966_

Chapter 2- The Slytherin Complex

"Ted why am I doing this again?" Andromeda asked her Hufflepuff friend.

Ted laughed loudly( to the annoyance of some Slytherin's sitting near him). "Because Dromeda, you lost the bet now you must send a letter to everyone you know."

Dromeda glared at him menacingly," We never betted on anything-"

"Lie alert," Ted pointed out," Don't you remember? I bet that Hufflepuff would beat Slytherin in the Quidditch match."

"Right," Andromeda replied icily," Do I have to write a person a letter if they are in Hogwarts?"

Ted Tonks hesitated," No."

"Fine." Andromeda began her first letter with Ted watching her intently.

_Dear Narcissa,_

_Um...this is Andromeda. I am just writing to you to say, Happy Halloween. Did you know that it was originally called All Hallow's Eve? Of course you did...so how's that kitten that Bella sent you? I don't know where she found it, but I heard that her cat, Riddle, was trying to eat it...anyway Talk to you at Christmas._

_Your sister, Andromeda Black._

Ted snorted," That was nice, I think."

Andromeda rolled her eyes," At least Narcissa talks to me, Bella has said about 2 words to me since school stated back."

"What do you expect? You know as well as I that she's obsessed with dark magic," Ted muttered darkly.

Andromeda shrugged," A lot of people are. Even first years like Malfoy are."

"Only Slytherin's really," Ted splurted out before he thought.

The five Slytherin's around him, including Andromeda, gaped at him.

"What did you say?" Rita Skeeter, a fourth year, demanded.

"Nothing I said nothing!" Ted attemted to cover up.

Rita was already scribbling his every word down on a scrap of parchment.

He swatted at her hand nervously," You annoying little--"

She continued to write.

"Hey I didn't even say that part," He exclaimed.

It was too late the other Slytherin's were "escorting" him from the table, and Rita was showing her notes to Professor Slughorn.

"Dromeda! I didn't mean that! You're different," Ted was nearly in tears, and was also making a complete fool of himself.

Andromeda didn't so much as glance at him. She didn't respond to his gifts and letters, or to Emma's letter asking Dromeda to forgive Ted.

After all he didn't deserve _her _forgiveness.

A/N Next will be in the view of Cissy.


	9. Part II Chapter III

A Tale of Three Sisters

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music:)...:D

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing that involves HP, that right belongs to J.K.R.

A/N Okay this is the next to last chapter in Part II, beacuse part II is not my favorite...but anyway there is one other O.C that will now be introduced, a muggle, Felix Amato. So that makes three O.C's: Emily "Emma" Tonks, Alexander "Lex" Nott, and Felix Amato. They are all essential to how each of our characters turn out, so please don't shun them! Now on to...Chapter III.

Info: Bellatrix-14-Fourth Year Andromeda-13-second year Narcissa-10 Bella-Slytherin Dromeda-Slytherin Lex- Ravenclaw Ted Tonks-Hufflepuff

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Diagon Alley, Spring 1966_

Chapter 3- Muggle Genius

Narcissa Black frowned slightly. For some reason Diagon Alley wasn't as fun without her sisters...although she would never admit it to the them. Her mother was still inside Twilfitt and Tatting's, but Cissy had grown bored and left for Whizz Hard Books.

Cissy sighed, and sat down for a rest before going on to the bookstore.

There was a boy sitting on the bench, he was wearing muggle clothing...Cissy guessed he was about her age.

"Hey!"

Cissy looked around ,and saw nobody, then realized it was the boy," What?" she snapped.

The boy didn't look intimidated, he only stared ay Narcissa with crystal blue eyes," Are you a witch?" he asked.

"Of course," Narcissa replied, confused," That's a dumb question."

The boy stared at her in awe. Narcissa studided him, from the tips of his muggle shoes, to his stunned expression," Are you...a..._muggle?_"

The boy gave her a blank look," What's a muggle? It sounds insulting."

Narcissa snorted," So you _are _a muggle! How did you get here? You're not allowed you filthy-"

The boy clamped a hand over her mouth," If by muggle you mean mortal, then yes I am. The name's Amato. Felix Amato."

Narcissa glared, and pulled his hand away," I'm Narcissa Black, not that I should tell _you_ anyway."

Felix rolled his strangely intoxicating eyes," Get over youself. Honestly."

Cissy glared at him again," Shut up. How did you even get here?"

"Well-you know this pub and In in London...um...the Leaky Cauldron, on Charing Cross Road?"

"Yes. Everyone does."

"Well, I followed this really big bloke...he was tapping on these bricks, but of course he removed me!"

"So?" Narcissa was curious now.

"So, I came back last night, and after a couple of hours, I discovered that if you tap three up and two across, the wall opens up. I've spent nearly all day learning about witches and wizards."

Narcissa sat down next to Felix," I should tell the ministry on you, they'll erase your memories, and send you back to London."

Felix's brown, bushy, hair tumbled in the wind, as he answered," How about you don't tell on me, and you come and visit me."

Felix handed Cissy a strip of paper that read: **367 Charing Cross Road.**

"What's this?" Narcissa demanded.

"My address, come visit me sometime."

Narcissa stood up abruptly," Like I'd do that!"

Felix crossed his arms," You will."

"Yeah right!" Narcissa shouted," You're arrogant beyond belief!"

Felix grinned," Maybe."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_May 1, 1966_

Narcissa sighed, and knocked on the plain, brown door of 367 Charing Cross Road.

A kind looking, older woman answered the door.

"Hello? May I help you?"

Narcissa stared up at the old lady," Yes...does a Felix Amato live here?"

She nodded, and called Felix to the door.

Felix took one look at Narcissa, and said," I told you so."


	10. Interlude of Bellatrix

**A Tale of Three Sisters**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music, the usual.

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! At all! It all belongs to J.K.R...honestly I'm not making any money off of this...obviously.

A/N This is the interlude of Bellatrix...and sadly I've let this story run away from me it seems so I'm not sure how long I originally intended it to be, anyway please review because if you do it will help me to write :)

* * *

_Interlude of Bellatrix Black_

**~The sad truth is that most evil is done by people who never make up their minds to be good or evil.~ ****-Hannah A.**

* * *

_Febuary 14, 1970  
_

The loud thud of eighteen-year-old Bellatrix Black's stiletto heels echoed in the pathetic muggle street as she angrily stomped toward a shabby looking, almost hut like house at the end of the street.

She pursed her lips, and fingered the silver, snake pendant that Lex had given to her four years before.

There was a a distinct hiss behind her, and Bellatrix paused to glare icily at the black cat following her," Don't make me hex you, Riddle."

The cat seemed to contemplate her words, then rubbed around her ankles briefly before continuing to follow the witch.

Bellatrix grimaced as she made her way up the unstable, wooden steps. She took a deep breath, but didn't pause to knock on the door, she merely pulled out her wand and flicked it angrily toward the door.

In a flash of silver the door was torn from it's rusty hinges, and Bellatrix stepped into the threshold of the Nott's home.

The house had horrible lighting, the only light in the house was flickering like a dying moth, casting shadows over the occupants of the room. There were only two. The first was an old, terrified woman with gray eyes that instantly reminded Bella of her reason for being here.

The second was a coughing, sickly child. In the dark Bellatrix couldn't tell whether the child was a girl or a boy...it looked more like a house elf to her.

She pointed her wand at them, trying to sound intimidating," Where's Alexander Nott?"

The old woman pointed to the back of the house, and pulled the little child closer to her.

Bellatrix quickly made her way to the back of the house, it didn't take long until she found him. He was sitting in the corner of a tiny room, covered with enchanted pictures of Hogwarts.

He was playing what must have been a muggle board game with a thin blonde boy, his brother Bella guessed.

Lex looked up, blonde hair falling down into his silvery eyes. He jumped up immediately.

"Bella! What the Hell are you doing here?"

Bellatrix's eyes flashed in anger, she stalked forward and slapped the boy she had thought she loved in the face.

"_You liar_!"

Suddenly, Bella was shoved to the other side of the room. She frowned and glared down at the blonde boy...he appeared to be no more than ten years old.

"Don't touch my brother."

Bella started forward again, to throttle the annoying muggle boy, but Lex raised a hand," Enough, Adam. Leave us alone."

The boy-Adam did as his brother bid him and stomped out.

"You lied to me," Bellatrix hissed," You said you were a pure-blood!"

" I am _not_ a liar! I _am_ a pure-blood!"

Bellatrix snorted," That's why you are living in this muggle village, with a house full of muggles then?" Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

There was the faint sound of a cat's meow, and Riddle entered the small bedroom. The cat ignored the two humans and hopped onto the window seat.

Lex took a step closer to Bellatrix, covering her hands with his own," You don't understand, Bella. Let me explain..."

Bellatrix snatched her hands away from his and slowly circled him. She stopped only to whisper in his ear," The Dark Lord is allowing me to join his ranks, Lex, but he...gave me a mission."

"You mean he sent you to kill someone, to torture an innocent, to see if you're _worthy_?"

Bella laughed, straining to hold back tears," Do not question him, Lex _dear_. He told me something today...it was very _interesting_."

Bella had moved in front of him now, so close her mouth was touching his as she spoke.

"And what would that be?" Lex asked, his lips scarcely moving.

"You see-he told me about you're mummy and daddy were..."

At this point Bella's face twisted into a sneer," Filthy Squibs!"

Bellatrix pulled out her wand, but Lex made no move to do the same.

"Stop this, Bella! Voldemort is mad, crazy! And the more you allow him to twist you mind-"

"SHUT UP!" Bellatrix roared," I _will_ kill you, don't doubt me!"

Lex planted his lips on hers," I love you! You...said you felt the same way..."

"That was before I knew the truth! The Dark Lord has shone me the way-" Bellatrix pushed Lex backward.

" The _'Dark Lord'_ is a monster! He's turning you into one to! don't you see?"

"I only see your lies, Alexander Nott!"

"Bella-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" There was a flash or brilliant, emerald light, which reflected in the tiny room's windows.

There was a loud thud and Lex's body hit the floor. The light had faded from his eyes, and Bella sighed. He was dead.

"I-"

Bellatrix gasped for a breath and started shaking," What did I..." A tear slipped down her face and she wiped it away, angrily.

Riddle jumped off of the ledge and onto the body, meowing sadly.

"Well? What's your problem?!"

The cat licked Lex's face and said nothing.

"Fine. If you like him better you can have him!"

Bella snapped the pendant from her neck, and launched at the wall. It hit and as if it had been cursed, the pendant shattered into a million pieces.

Bellatrix turned one last time to look at her cat. Riddle was still sitting on top of Lex. With a flick of her wand, and a flash of green, the cat was as still as Lex.

"You made your choice. Both of you."

She walked out of the room but turned back one last time," I'm...you were a good cat."

Then she apparated, back to her master.

A/N PLZZ REVIEW!


	11. Part III Chapter I

**A Tale of Three Sisters**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That honour belongs to J.K.R.

A/N So I'm back on this story, maybe I'll actually finish it this summer. Anyway, this begins Part III, so I had to go through last night and make a time line and everything. All of the dates should be correct, I've tried to make sure of that for this entire story, but math isn't my best subject. Please, please, please **review**. :)

Info: Bellatrix: 18, Andromeda: 16, sixth year Slytherin, Narcissa: 14, fourth year Slytherin, Sirius: 10, Regulus: 8

* * *

_Black Residence and Diagon Alley, July 1970_

Chapter 1- Blackmail

Andromeda Black wasn't really sure if she wanted to be back at Hogwarts. But, on the other hand, she definetely didn't want to be back at home either.

The summer had been rather nasty, her parents spent most of the day looking for things to make rude comments about, and since both of her sisters were rarely home, most of their cruel commenting was aimed at Andromeda.

Meanwhile, Dromeda had been more interested in where_ exactly _her dear sisters had ran off to. Not that she missed them all that much...it was more of a vested interest. If her sisters were doing something they shouldn't be, Dromeda could always blackmail them into doing what she wanted.

And to think Bellatrix had doubted her sister's sorting into Slytherin.

Of course, Dromeda's plan to catch her sisters was more difficult than she had anticipated. According to their parents, Bella hadn't even returned home since Valentine's Day. Not that they were worried, as their mother, Druella, had boasted, Bella had joined the ranks of the new 'Dark Lord.'

Andromeda herself was disgusted with this fact, though she'd never reveal that to her family, as much as she hated them, being disowned wasn't at the top of her 'things to do' list at the moment.

However, Narcissa did still live at home, and unlike Bellatrix, she didn't seem to want Druella and Cygnus to know where she was going.

So one day, a couple weeks before school was due to start back, Narcissa snuck out again, except this time, Dromeda followed her.

And was met with a most alarming surprise.

Narcissa didn't appear to be going anywhere too conspicuous at first, she just visited some shops in Diagon Alley...but then she went in to the pub.

That's where it got interesting.

Cissy stood at the entrance to Diagon Alley, a hood drawn over her face, and a boy stepped out to join her.

He was rather odd looking to Dromeda, but she couldn't exactly get too close, in case Cissy saw her. So instead she turned on the Spellorecorder, placed the setting on magnify and listened and watched from where she stood, safely out of their view.

The boy spoke first," I'm glad to see you still can't resist seeing me," his voice sounded playful, but has an undercurrent of arrogance, he almost reminded Dromeda of Cissy.

Cissy kept her hood drawn, but her voice was clearly recognizable,"Please Felix, I'm only here because you begged me to come-"

Oddly enough, Cissy didn't sound patronizing, but more...affectionate.

Felix gently took Narcissa's hand in his own," I really have missed you, you know."

Narcissa nodded, leaning into the him," And I, you, but you know as well as I that if my parents discovered I was seeing a muggle-"

Andromeda gasped, her face cracking into a grin. Narcissa, the perfect little pure-blood was dating a muggle!

Finally, Dromeda turned the Spellorecorder off, she had what she needed. Now all she had to do was wait until it was the right time to use it.

* * *

___Hogwarts School of Witchcract and Wizardry, September 1970_

_Wotcher Andi,_

_I know that what my brother said to you last year was rather insulting, but he's worried about...something, and I think he might need your help. He wouldn't tell me what was bothering him, and that scares me. __And you know I don't admit to being scared easily. _

_Ted told me it had something to do with your falling out last year, but honestly he didn't start acting so odd until this Spring._

_So, after he left for school I snuck into his room and during my ...little investigation, I found a newspaper clipping talking about the death of eighteen year old wizard, Alexander Nott. _

_The name sounded sort of familiar, so I looked back at some letters you'd sent me, and as it turns out this Lex person had a..um...interesting relationship with your prat of a sister, Bellatrix. ( Now I'm not **exactly** positive, but I'm pretty sure, according to your letters of course, that they were secretly shagging every other night.)_

_You'd also said she was a bit too obsessed with becoming a Death Eater, I believe you called it. _

_But Ted still won't tell me what's going on..._

_Look, to put this bluntly, my brother is like in love with you, and he's sorry, so please just make up with him!_

_...and when you've done that, send me a letter telling me about this big wizarding conspiracy you can't seem to explain to a lowly muggle such as myself. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Emma 'The Brilliant' Tonks. _

Andromeda sighed, she hated to admit it but Emma had a point...and she was really missing Ted.

Hell, if Narcissa can have a secret non pure-blood relationship, so could she.

* * *

Please review? Just a little bit? :D


End file.
